


Trust

by flickersbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Harry is sad, Insecure Niall, M/M, Met Gala, Niall is sad, harry was drunk, hendall drama, niall and harry are being cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickersbitch/pseuds/flickersbitch
Summary: When Met Gala happens, and Niall has doubts on Harry.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I wrote my second narry one-shot, which is the longest one I've ever done. I am sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. I hope you will enjoy it, as much as I do. If you liked it let me know.
> 
> Have a nice day. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> Lili

 

 _Is Harry Styles and Kendall Jenner are together again?_  
_The singer, songwriter, actor Harry Styles who had released his first debut album nearly two years ago had the opportunity to host the most famous event of the year alongside Lady Gaga and Serena Williams. The Met Gala had brought so many amazing outfits this year, and one of the best-dressed ones was Mr. Styles outfit which was designed by the Italian fashion designer Alessandro Michele._  
_The ex-former One Direction star hosted a VIP party with his rumored ex-girlfriend Kendall Jenner. The couple was rumored to be dating in 2013, and two years after when they had a cozy getaway._  
_Mr. Styles didn't give us any specific answer about them being together again after he left the private place, but luckily some pictures had been taken during the night of the pair, who seemed to enjoy each other company._  
_If you are interested in more photos, click on the link under this article where you can see the outfits from the night._

Niall read every line correctly before he clicked on the specified link. To be honest he was about to laugh when he read the whole article of his boyfriend and Kendall being together again because all the media can do is to cause drama. He warned the fans a lot of times during the years that people should not believe to the media before they confirming it, but sadly some people believe them and that can piss him off really much.

Niall couldn't wait to see the pictures of the celebrities, he started to get more interested in fashion since his boyfriend got signed to model for the most famous brand in the world. He felt so proud when Harry called him in the middle of the night, when he had some business in Los Angeles that Gucci wants him to model for their next years' collection. He clearly remembers that his boyfriend was crying in happiness and the first person who he had called was Niall. He always thought that Harry would be a perfect model because his boyfriend has amazing features. Sometimes he has some running thoughts in his head because he can't believe that how can he be so lucky to have a beautiful, caring, amazing boyfriend like Harry.

Harry had been always caring if it came to Niall. The now brunette boy always had insecurities if it came to his looks and body since the first day when they were formed into a band. Niall always thought that he is the smallest person in the group and all does he have is bones, but Harry always told him that he is the most beautiful creature in his eyes, and as much he wanted to believe him, he started to work out regularly and grow some muscles, and started to eat healthy. He started these workouts during their second tour called Take Me Home, and the result brought its fruit. He started to get more confident by months, but when the time came and his boyfriend had to date with beautiful female models, he felt jealous, because he thought that they are prettier than him, and felt sad. He thought: " _Why does Harry even with me? I am not that special. "_

As much as Harry tried to end these promotion relationships, their management said no to them. The management basically forbade them coming out in front of the publicity. Harry had enough of their management, and there were times when the boys had to hold him back because Harry can be hot-headed sometimes. He never pleased to their management, and break every rule that existed. No romantic affection, kissing on the cheek, holding hands in public. Did Harry, or Niall listened to that rule?

No, they didn't.

They just couldn't contain themselves when it came to each other. They didn't want to act like who they aren't. Everybody should be that person who he or she wants to be.

Niall's mind was filled with memories that happened during the years. It happens to him sometimes, when he zones out for a few minutes and think about the past events, and I think some of us can relate to that.

He started to scroll down on his phone while watching the stunning dresses and suits, and he couldn't even decide which one was the best, all of them were made perfectly. He wished he could've gone to the event, but he and Harry had agreed that it would be the best if they don't come out on this event, they will find another way for it. At first, they had some arguments, but they solved them after a few hours. They had fights, but they weren't big ones, just small things. Although their relationship once ended at the end of 2015, a few months later they met up again and talked. They split up for almost ten months, and after Niall released his first debut song This Town, not surprisingly Harry was in front of his door a few days later, and Niall let him in.

The older boy looked at the pictures, and when it came to his boyfriend's outfit he smiled and admired him for almost an hour.  _" Harry looked stunning "_  - Niall thought as he checked out every piece on his suit. Alessandro did an amazing job, he had to admit.  
When he finished looking at the red carpet outfits, he took a look at what was inside of the Museum and the decoration. It was breathtaking, he thought. He saw that Harry had another outfit as he watched the videos of him hosting some performers to the audience. He looked adorable the truth to be told.

He saw that his friend Shawn was there too, and he can imagine him fangirling over his boyfriend presence just a few meters in front of him. Shawn was a great friend, and they get along for years now. He even introduced him to his boyfriend when the three of them were in Los Angeles at the same time. At first, Harry was jealous of Shawn. He didn't like the fact how Niall and Shawn were so close to together in such a short time, but Niall had that power to notice people with good personalities, and that's why he tags along with so many people. He thought of Shawn as an opponent, but Shawn told Harry that he had nothing to be scared of, he doesn't swing that way. After that, Harry felt better, but he still had his arms around Niall protectively. Niall found that hot when Harry is jealous. However, he just laughs at him when he sends death glares to other guys or girls, but he had nothing to worry about, he only has his eyes for his beautiful green-eyed boyfriend.

Niall let his thoughts fill his mind again, and he didn't even notice that there was a picture of his boyfriend and Kendall from yesterday. The caption said:  _Look at them, they are so in love with each other, I missed them_

And it was that point where Niall smile faded away. He clicked on the picture and zoomed on it. He can't help but look at the picture for a few minutes.

"It was just a picture. Harry loves me, not her." He was telling this to himself, but as much as he tried to fight, the negative thoughts were telling him otherside.

 _"Look at you Niall, you aren't even a model. Why do you think he will stick with someone like you? You are not special, you are just a burden to him, and sooner or later he will leave you."_  the negative thoughts said.

"It's not true." he was telling himself. He was all alone in his big house, in Los Angeles, and it's been 3 days since his boyfriend traveled to New York City.

 _"Oh you know it's true. Don't even try to tell yourself that you are the person he will marry to. You are just an insecure little failure."_   the negative thought continued, and Niall's mind was about to go crazy.

"Stop, it's not true. I am not insecure, and not a failure. Harry loves me, and I trust him." he fought and raised his voice, but there was some uncertainty behind these words.

 _"Are you even hear yourself? I can literally recognize your doubts about him."_   it said, making Niall's mood even worse.

"I will call him right now." Niall grabbed his phone, not letting his negative thoughts take over his mind.

He looked at the clock, and it said nine o'clock in the morning, but before calling his boyfriend he checked out the time in New York, and he thought that Harry would be up by this time, so he clicked on his name and started to call him.

Harry didn't pick up the phone.

 _"What if he is sleeping with that girl again? It happened once, remember?"_   the negative voice spoke again.

Niall tried to call Harry again and again, but Harry didn't answer. The older boy started to worry, and with shaky hands, he dialed the number again.

 _"This number isn't available right now. Please leave a message."_  the voice said every time he called.

"I will call him later, maybe he is still sleeping and I was wro-" Niall said to himself when to his surprise Harry started to call him. Niall picked up the phone immediately.

 _"Hi darling, I'm sorry that I didn't answer for the phone, I was in the bathroom taking a shower. I just woke up twenty minutes ago. How are you, my love?"_  Harry said softly, and Niall just smiled a little, he was happy to hear his boyfriend's voice.

"Hi, Harry. I am doing fine, I just miss you." Niall whispered.

 _"I miss you too my love."_  Harry said, and he could hear during the phone that he is smiling right now.  _"But why are you whispering?"_

"Feel like it." Niall lied. "But anyways, tell me about the Met, pet."

 _"It was amazing."_  Harry started.  _"Everything happened just like we imagined, and everybody enjoyed their time there. I'm glad I was one of the hosts because I could tell them my new jokes."_  He said proudly, and Niall just let out a little laugh.  _"..and I got drunk. Honestly, I still feel like shit when I think about how many drinks I had yesterday."_

"How many?" Niall asked curiously.

 _"Too many. I didn't even remember how I got back to my hotel room. I think Kendall called me a cab, I'm not even sure."_  Harry groaned.

" Kendall? "

 _"Yeah, me and her organized a party together, we invited a few people."_  Harry said calmly.

"Oh." Niall felt like he was hit by a baseball bat. "We? So, is it true that you were with her?"

 _"Yes, I was with her."_  Harry simply said.

"I fucking knew it." Niall muttered, and he can't believe his negative thoughts were right,  _again_.

 _"Nothing happened Niall."_  Niall laughed at this.  _"Don't you believe me? "_

"Harry, how can I believe you? Her? She is the most underhand woman in the world with an ugly personality.." He started, but Harry interrupted him.

_"Niall, she isn't that bad. Why do you judge her so much?"_

"Because she was the reason we broke up three years ago Harry!" Niall raised his voice, and he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

 _"Niall that was three years ago, she has a boyfriend now."_  Harry told him, but Niall just wanted to laugh again. What a lie...

"Yeah, a boyfriend she just broke up with not a long time ago."

 _"Niall, you don't trust me? "_  Harry asked, and he felt a little guilt building inside him. Niall couldn't help but he was scared, because once she destroyed their relationship, and what if she wants to do it again? Kendall never liked Niall, she disliked him, and it was mutual. Kendall always had a crush on his boyfriend for a few years now, she always found and will find a way to sneak in the picture.

The second time they  _"dated"_   it was when Niall's and Harry's relationship started to get worse. Niall had enough that the management planned a private getaway with the help of the Jenner's which included Harry and Kendall _"dating"_  again. Harry was okay with that because he wanted to run away from everything when the boys went on hiatus, be away from the people he was stuck for years now. It wasn't that he didn't love them, he just wanted a little bit of freedom, and be alone for a while. Harry knew it will cause drama and it happened, but before all these dramas, Niall and Harry broke up.

Niall was in pain because at that time he felt like he just lost his other half and the devil won. Niall ran away when it happened. He remembers when the pictures were out in public, he cried for days, and nobody could calm him down. He hid from the outside world, he didn't want to see the pity in the people eyes and saying  _it will be better in time_. Niall spent months around Asia, and when he was strong enough he wrote a song to Harry, which reached great places on the internet platform. He was proud of himself, his chest felt lighter after he released his debut song. He had written enough sad songs for his first album, he didn't want it to happen again. But as much he wants to fight against it,  _he feels like it's coming, and coming again._

 _"Niall, I thought you trust me. You know I would never do anything with her anymore."_  Harry sighed.

"How can I believe you? The last time you were sleeping with her, days after we broke up, and you expect me to be calm? Good joke."

 _"Nothing happened darling, she was there with her boyfriend, and she even asked about you."_   Harry started, but Niall just laughed again.

"Asked about me?" He continued to laugh. "Do you think I will believe this? She hates me, and vice-versa."

_"Seriously Niall? Why are we fighting again? You make a big deal about this."_

"Have you ever imagined yourself in my place? I bet you haven't. You don't understand how it hurts me you two being around together and fooling around behind my back."

 _"Fooling around? Niall, are you even hear yourself?"_  He could hear that Harry was angry by now.

"Sorry that I am being honest, unlike you."

_"I am being honest, nothing happened darling. Why can't you believe me?"_

"Because, if something happened once, there is a high chance that it will happen again." that's all Niall said, before he hung up the phone.

He looked at the display, seeing Harry calling him, but he set his phone into an airplane mode. He put it on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, and he let the tears streaming down on his face. He felt weak. He felt like he flew back three years. As much he wanted to trust him, he can't if it comes to Kendall. Niall is supposed to trust him, because of Kendall, there's a part in him where he can't. Every time she is in the picture he can't help but those pictures appear in his mind, just like now.

He didn't know how many hours passed by, but he got up from his bed and walked straight to his wardrobe. He opened it up and throw out the clothes from it he needed. There were a suitcase and a backpack next to his wardrobe. He zips them out and put the clothes into there, didn't care if they will be creased. He put on some sweaters and a hoodie, and then he picked up his backpack on his back, and grabbed his wallet, phone, and the suitcase, and walked down on the stairs. As he walked down he saw those framed pictures of him and Harry on the walls, and all he did is to turn his head away from them. Before he packed his clothes, he sent a message to Tara to come here, because he needed a lift to the airport. When he locked his house, he saw Tara parking in front of his garage. Tara was dressed pretty, and he was lucky to have such an amazing management like her. He put his suitcase and backpack to the luggage rack and hopped into the car. Tara sent him a small smile when she saw Niall's puffy face. Niall put his earphones to his head and turned up some music on his iPod, and watched the view from the car window. His gaze was on the passing trees when Tara spoke up.

"Niall!" she called out his name a little loud, so Niall turned down the volume.

"Hm?" he hummed, turning his gaze to her.

"Why are you going back to London? I thought we agreed that you will record your songs here." she said to Niall, who was still silent. "What happened? " she asked, Niall could hear the worry in her tone.

"Plan changed." his answer was short but straightforward. "Can I put my earphones back?"

"No, you can't. Until you tell me what happened to you. Niall, I am your management, also my friend, and you are my responsibility, you know you can trust me." she was being honest, and also being curious about what happened to Niall. "Is Harry the reason you run away?"

"I don't run away, I just miss London." it was a half lie because he missed London and his friends, but also he didn't want to be around Harry right now.

"Niall, you know I am not trying to be noisy, but I don't like seeing you depressed." she said, while she turned into the airport car park.

"I am not depressed, okay?" he put his iPod to his pocket and got out of the car after Tara parked. He grabbed his suitcase and backpack from the luggage rack.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, but please take care of yourself. Alright? " she put his hand on Niall's shoulder and looked at him before she gave Niall a tight hug. The brunette boy just nodded, said goodbye to her, and started walking towards his terminal.

" Here we go again.."

 

❖❖❖

 

It was a few days after their fight, and Niall did everything to distract his thoughts away from his boyfriend. He had to admit he missed him more than anything, but it would be better if they don't see each other for a while, it's for the best. Niall knew it wasn't a great idea to ran away from their home and travel back to his house in London, but he felt like he isn't ready to deal with another drama. No matter how much he wanted to greet his boyfriend with kisses after he went back to Los Angeles and then ask about the special event, he couldn't make himself to do it.

He knew that Harry was back to Los Angeles, he saw the pictures of him and he felt like a jerk for not being there with him, and discuss things. Every time they had a fight Harry was the one who got on the first plane, no matter how many long hours it would take, he always went after Niall. The older boy saw that his boyfriend is in the studio recording songs for his second album. To be honest, he can't wait to hear it with his own ears, Harry's voice is like angels singing which makes you feel like you are in heaven.

Although Harry wasn't the only one who locked himself in the studio. In the past two weeks, Niall wrote some songs for his second album as well, and he couldn't wait to release them. He plans to do his second tour next year in bigger venues, he can't believe he is living the dream he always wanted. It wasn't like that he disliked his One Direction days, he would reunite his mates if they asked without a doubt, but right now he wants to build his own career so as the other boys.  
He was proud of them, because Liam and Louis are doing well with their songs, and he has to admit they are all big fans of each other's music. They are all brothers, and he can't wait till they will be in London, all of them, and hang out. Liam used to send pictures of Bear to Niall and Harry showing them how much his little boy had grown, and well Louis of Freddie. Both little lads were adorable, and to be honest, he and Harry talked about adopting children in the future. He knew they would make great dads just like their friends, and he can't wait to teach his kids golfing alongside with Harry. Harry was always adorable with kids, and Niall's heart always melted when they had to take care of a child for a few hours. He remembers when Ben introduced his daughter, Ruby to them, and Harry fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He was proud that they were her Godparents, they were so happy when Ben chose them.

"Niall, I think we are finished for the day. Or do you have some other song ideas in your mind?" his producer John asked, and Niall just shook his head. They registered four songs so far. They are called Nice To Meet You, Let Me Introduce You, Take Me Back, and Heart Don't Stop. He is proud of the results. He is planning to release a song when he is finished with the album, and he is very excited to perform them in front of the fans.

"Not that I know." he laughed, and he took a sip from his drink. "If I will have one, I let you know."

"Yeah, like the other night when you couldn't sleep and woke me up around three a.m." John reminded him, and Niall just shrugged and continued to drink from his bottle. "By the way, Harry called me today." Niall almost choked on his drink, when he heard his boyfriend's name. "He said he couldn't reach you for two weeks now." John raised an eyebrow while looking straight into Niall's eyes, and the producer could see the Irish boy mood changing. "Niall, mate, seriously what happened?"

"Nothing." he simply said turning his gaze away from John, and before he could grab his phone from the table John took it away from him. "Give me back the phone." Niall said, but the older man just shook his head.

"I will not give you back until you tell me what happened." he demanded.

"Fine." Niall gave up, and took a deep breath before he started. "Harry was with Kendall." he shivered when he pronounced the girl's name.

"Did something happen between them?" John asked with interest.

"I don't know.. " Niall sighed then continued. "He organized a party with her, he was drunk and who knows what did they do when they both drank and.. " Niall rambled, but John interrupted him.

"Did you know that Harry left the party all alone, right?"

"She could've.." Niall wanted to continue, but he rather remained to be silent.

"She could have what, Niall?"

" She could have slept with him like a few years ago after we broke up, and I just..I'm scared. " Niall was being honest, he was scared to lose Harry, that's why he avoided him for more than two weeks now. He is afraid of what he will say to him, he is scared that all his negative thought will eat him alive.

"Don't you trust him?" John looked at Niall, and he was waiting for the younger boy's answer.

"I do trust him, I just..I don't trust her, or when he is around that girl." He lowered his head.

"Niall I get it that you are scared, but you should trust Harry. He loves you man, and not her. " Niall listened carefully, and he only nodded.

"It's just hard when she is around.." he said quietly.

"You have to push these fears away mate. " John said, and Niall thought he might be right.

"You might be right, but.."

"No buts." the producer said, giving the phone back to him. "Call him, okay?"

"I will." Niall sighed, and put the phone into his pocket, grabbed his things, and said goodbye to John, walking out from the studio straight to his car.

He started to drive home. The road wasn't that busy, because it was almost ten o'clock. It was night, and he always loved to drive at night, he loves watching the city with beautiful lighting and buildings. He loves London, he always did, but he moved to Los Angeles. The reason why he moved there was his boyfriend. They moved together last year when Harry sold his house. He loved living with his boyfriend, he was caring, loving, he is the best boyfriend he could've asked for. They didn't sell Niall's house in London, because they wanted a place to stay when they visit their friends and families. Although Niall knew that Harry was also hurt being alone in their big house miles and miles away. He saw the pictures of him with the fans. His eyes were sad, and his face was puffy. He hates when Harry is crying, because he doesn't like seeing him being hurt, even when he was that person who hurt him. He has a pang of guilt, because he didn't let him explain, he didn't wait until he comes back home, and he could imagine Harry's disappointment when he didn't find him.

It took Niall twenty minutes to arrive home. He parked in the garage and locked the car and the gate as well. He grabbed his house keys from his back pocket and opened the front door. He closed it behind him, and took off his shoes, and put it into the right place. He walked through the hallway, then went straight to the kitchen to grab something to drink. When he entered to the kitchen, he noticed some dirty plates in the sink. He found it strange, because he wasn't at home all day and he washed-up the plates before he headed to the studio. He frowned, but he let all his nerves away. " _It_ _could have been Tara."_  - he thought and opened the fridge and took a beer from one of the shelves. He opened it up and took a sip, and walked to the living room to turn up some music when he noticed a few suitcases next to the couch. He froze for a moment.

"What does Harry's suitcases are doing here?" he asked it from himself, then he put his beer on the smoking table, and went straight to the stairs. It took him a few seconds, and he was standing in front of their bedroom door, and it was slightly opened. He put his hand on the door handle and opened it very carefully. Only a little lamp was shone in the room, so he had the perfect view to notice the beautiful man laying on his bed, sleeping deeply.

He admired his boyfriend who must be dreaming something nice. Harry looked breathtaking, even when he was sleeping he looked like an angel from heaven. How can a man be this beautiful?  
Niall watched him for a few more minutes, then walked there quietly, and wrapped him in with blankets. He leaned towards him and breathed a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry didn't respond, so Niall decided it would be the best to have a shower.

When Niall finished with the shower, he put on a boxer with sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He brushed his teeth before he entered into their bedroom, walked over to the lamp and turned it off. He lied down on the bed, and wrapped a blanket around him as well. He tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up. He turned his body to the side where Harry was sleeping, then he put one of his hand on Harry's waist. Niall closed his eyes, and it took him a few minutes to flew into the world of dreams.

 

❖❖❖

 

The next day, the sun had been up in the sky and shine warmly when Niall woke up. He didn't know what time it was, not that he cared.  
He only cared about the strong arm around his waist while a chest was squeezing his back. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, he enjoyed this moment, and put his hand onto Harry's, locking their fingers. He felt safe in his arms, he never wants to let him go.

"I know you are awake baby." Harry murmured it to his neck, and Niall felt his whole body burning up. He always loved his boyfriend's morning voice, it sounded hot.

"No, I'm not.." he replied, and he brought Harry's hand up to his chest. He had his eyes closed when he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

"It seems like to me that you are. " Harry said cheekily, leaving more soft kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

"Hmm, maybe." Niall said letting out a little giggle, after he felt his boyfriend's curly hair tickling his face. Harry loved the sound of Niall's giggle and laugh, he sounded beautiful, his beautiful  _only angel_.

"I love the sound of your giggle, darling." he whispered it to Niall's ear, and the Irish boy laughed at it.

"It's horrible." Niall said, while Harry let go of his hands.

"It's lovely." Harry disagreed with Niall, and left another kiss on Niall's face. Niall finally opened his eyes and turned his body into Harry's direction.  _"He is breathtaking as always"_  - Niall thought, when their eyes met with the other. Harry lifted his hand from his boyfriend's waist, and started to caress Niall's face.

Harry was a whole mess in the past two and half week. He remembers he was throwing things to the hotel room wall, when Niall hung up the phone. He made a tornado from the clean room. His madness was also heard in the whole hallway, which caused everybody's attention. Luckily people didn't found out that he was the person who went crazy after the fight with his boyfriend, only the hotel staff. He excused himself to cause such a mess, and he repaid for all the damage he did in the hotel room. Of course his manager, Jeff was in shook when he entered into the room, but when he saw a crying Harry on the floor with his hands around his knees, he knew something had happened.

But, it got only worse, when he couldn't reach Niall, no matter how many times he tried. He tried to call him, but Niall didn't pick up, not even a single time. Only his voicemail was telling him that he isn't available at the moment, and try later. Harry was sick of that, and he felt like he is about to crazy again. Jeff let Harry cool down in New York for a few days, and then he, his wife, and Harry flew back to Los Angeles. Harry was silent during the whole plane ride, he only nodded when somebody asked him something. Sadly the worse turned into worse, when the couple drove to Niall's and Harry's house, and found out that Niall left without a message. Harry felt like Niall slipping away from his hands, and all he wanted is to scream, but nothing came out from his mouth just a painfully sob. Harry asked the couple to leave him alone for a few days, all he wants to do is be alone, and they just nodded, and left with an understanding look. Since it was night, Harry didn't pack out from his suitcases, just went straight to their room grabbed one of Niall's favorite t-shirts, and pulled it close to his chest, and went straight to their bed, lied down but the sleep didn't want to come no matter how tired he was, the only thing he had on his mind was Niall, him not trusting him, and leaving him alone without letting him explain.

Harry didn't sleep well in the next few days, and he looked like a zombie as his friends said in the studio. He didn't care less what the people thought about him, all he wanted is to be with Niall, but he can't because he was stuck in the studio for almost two weeks, no matter how he tried to tell Jeff he can't write or record songs in this condition, he said  _"you can't take more break."_  Harry was pissed off because of that, and his manager noticed it as well. He thought Jeff will be more understanding, but oh boy, he was wrong. So he had to record songs with no motivation, although everybody told him  _"when you are in pain or is hurt it's the time where a song more believable."_  He was so done with all the work, as much as he wanted to finish his second album, and distract his thought away from his boyfriend, he couldn't. Everybody saw through his fake smiles, and they hoped he will solve his thing with Niall. The close people to them, they knew about their relationship, and they were happy for them and accepted their love.

When he told Jeff he is almost finished with the album, he finally let him rest, so Harry grabbed the first opportunity and book a flight straight to London as soon as possible. Honestly, all he did was think about the things he wants to say through the whole journey, and he didn't sleep much there. He wanted to go straight and talk to Niall, but he had to meet up with his mother and his sister to ask about their opinion.

  
Harry's family adored Niall, they loved him from the start, they did see through the two young boys eyes at the very beginning, they always had a feeling that they have feelings for each other, and turned out right, they had and still has. They were so happy for them when Harry went home visiting his family alongside with Niall and introduced him as his boyfriend. He remembers his mother cried, and his sister let out a loud happy _"yes"_  hugging them immediately, and Robin, his second father he lost nearly two years ago due to cancer, he wished them the best for the future, and he also hugged them, after his mother was crying in happiness. His biological dad also accepted their relationship, he always liked Niall, and had a great opinion on him, he was happy that he is the guy who stole his son's heart.

  
When Harry visited his family yesterday, they knew something happened the moment he walked into the house. His mother embraced him into a tight hug, and she let his son resting his head on her shoulder for a good half an hour. His sister was also very understanding when he told them what happened between him and Niall. To be honest, they thought that Niall was right at some point because they didn't like Kendall as well, she has a bad affection on Harry. His family told him why Niall felt like that way, when he found out them hosting a party wasn't because he didn't trust him, he just doesn't trust to Kendall's actions around Harry. Harry felt bad because he didn't think about it, he didn't think about Niall feeling this way, and he remembered Niall's words:  _"Have you ever imagined yourself in my place? I bet you haven't. You don't understand how it hurts me you two being around together and fooling around behind my back."_

And the truth to be told, nothing happened between him and Kendall. Niall was right that Kendall broke up with her boyfriend, but they solved their problems and gave another chance to their relationship. She was with him the whole night, while Harry was taking pictures of everybody in a drunk state. His friends found it cute, but he felt embarrassed because when he is drunk he can be a very clingy person. Kendall had no feelings for Harry anymore, and she told him that. The night they had a few years ago was nice, but it's over. She knew that Harry was in love with Niall, and even if it hurt her a little, she accepted that Harry's heart is beating for his only love called Niall Horan.  
She told Harry, when he and Niall will meet again, after the party, to tell him that they should meet up and talk, because she doesn't want him to be angry at her anymore. Harry promised her, that he will talk to Niall, and try to persuade him about that meeting.  
But right now he is lying here in their bed, and nothing can come out from his lips, because he is absolutely taken away in his boyfriend's beauty.  
He loves his beautiful pair of blue eyes which are prettier than the whole galaxy. Or his rosy cheeks which always turn into a beautiful shade of pink every time he makes him blush. Oh, and his kissable lips, he swears he could kiss them all day.

"I missed you." Niall said in an honest tone, and he could see the tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes, so Harry brought his tiny body close to his, and let Niall snuggle into his chest. He never wants to let him go. He is his  _sweet creature_  after all.

"I missed you too, my darling." Harry whispered, and he started rubbing his boyfriend's back under his t-shirt.

"I am so sorry for being stupid." Niall sniffled a few moments later, and Harry just looked down at him.

"You are not stupid, baby. I'm the one who has to apologize." He said staring into his eyes, but Niall just shook his head.

"No, I was the one who hurt your feelings, and-" Niall wanted to say, but a pair of pink lips touched his before he could continue. Niall missed this feeling, he missed kissing his boyfriend, he missed that electricity which always goes through his body every time Harry kisses him.  
Harry takes over the control and the next moment Niall was underneath him.

"Niall, do you know that you talk a lot?" Harry said when they ran out of breathing.

"I feel offended." Niall answered sarcastically. Harry just smiled and he sat down on his boyfriend's lap. He grabbed Niall's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Darling?"

"Yes, pet?" Niall smiled at him, and Harry felt like his whole body is about to melt. He's living for that smile.

"I want to apologize baby for what had happened." Harry started, and he could see Niall's lips forming into an "o" one.

"You don't have to, Harry. I tru- " Niall wanted to protest, but the younger boy interrupted him.

"I want to." he said, and Niall just nodded, because there's no point to cause another argument. "I screwed up. I feel like the biggest jerk on the earth. I didn't watch your point of view, and I am so fucking sorry because you were right. I hadn't imagined myself in your place when all of this happened now and in the past. I felt like you were slipping away from me again, and I just couldn't let it happen not anymore. You are my world Niall James Horan, and I think I deserve the worst boyfriend title of the year, but you have to believe me nothing happened between me and Kendall. Me and her had a talk at the party before I got really drunk, and she told me she is happy, really happy with her boyfriend, and she is sorry for the cause she did to us. I know you don't like her, but she wants to meet up with you in the future and talk about it. She doesn't want to see me or you to suffer, she wants us to be happy. You know I visited my mum, and Gemma before I headed over here, and asked their opinion. They made me realize, that I was wrong for not believing your trust in me, and they almost kicked me in the ass.." Harry laughed at this. "Niall, you are my everything. I love you so much. I can't even imagine my life without you on my side, I never want to lose you because of my stupid actions, and I hope you know that. You have the biggest heart in the whole world, and I am so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend like you because everything about you is perfect darling. Your beautiful blue eyes, your nose, your cheeks, your lips, your whole body, your whole presence. I am in love with you Niall, I always did, and I always will love you angel, and I am really sorry if I hurt you.

"Harry.." Niall whispered looking at him with wet tears on his cheeks. "Stop making me cry, you dumbass." he sniffed, and Harry wiped the fresh tears from his beautiful boyfriend's face.

"I am honored to be your dumbass." Harry leaned closer, and Niall just let out a little laugh. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too." Niall said before he felt the familiar lips touching his own for the second time, and that was that moment when they realized, nothing will separate them from each other anymore, they always be each other's partners forever and after.

 


End file.
